


Charm [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Morality Flip, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: When Tim Drake was 2 years old, his parents moved to Metropolis.





	Charm [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146223) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Charm.mp3) | 2:15 | 1.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/Charm.m4b) | 2:15 | 2.34 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to zarabithia for blanket permission!!


End file.
